


My son

by Ancsi_Tahti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Back in the day when Hux was a lieutenant general, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, HoloNet, Hurt No Comfort, Just an ordinary day in the FO, Kylo Ren has good parents, Light Angst, Parents Han and Leia, Past Child Abuse, Poor Armitage Hux, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Resistance Era, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancsi_Tahti/pseuds/Ancsi_Tahti
Summary: A story in which Han and Leia unexpectedly turn up in the FO to reclaim their long-lost son. Unsuccessful, they eventually meet another officer who is barely older than Ben.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux & Darth Vader, Armitage Hux & Han Solo, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren (mentioned), Armitage Hux & Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	My son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the grammatical errors, I am not a native speaker. I have long wanted to write this and I hope you'll like it. Originally it would have been a Christmas story.

**31 ABY**

“Sir, an unidentified vessel is trying to contact us.”

“Identification is underway.”

“Locating is underway.”

“Look, sir. Here.”

The _Finalizer'_ s communications officer looked up at her superior, a man of medium height with freshly ironed uniform and grey hair. He walked over to her, leaned close to the communications console and carefully read the incoming data on the display. As an experienced technician, he immediately knew that something wasn't right.

Small red dots were dancing on the console’s glossy surface, indicating an incoming holographic call. If it had been one of the First Order’s smaller starships wanting to contact the huge _Resurgent_ -class star destroyer, there wouldn't have been any problem, but the flashing red lights on the console indicated otherwise. This call was no doubt an external one.

“It's an enemy vessel — an unidentified cruiser — possibly from the Expansion region.” The same officer added a few seconds later. “Shall we answer, captain?”

For a short moment, all officers nearby stopped working and looked expectantly at their commanding officer.

“No, we’ll wait for further information.” The captain said firmly. “I don't trust the New Republic’s methods. This may be a trap.”

“Sir, this cruiser does not seem to be part of the New Republic’s fleet. There's no starship with such parameters in our list. I’m afraid it must be serving under the Resistance’s flag.”

The Resistance… the captain shivered at the mere thought of it. And he definitely wasn’t the only officer on board the _Finalizer_ who felt that way. The Resistance was an emerging paramilitary organization, obscure and mysterious, led by Senator Leia Organa herself. The captain always said that there was only one thing certain about it: uncertainty. No one knew when and where exactly it had been founded and where its current base was. No one, not even the Supreme Leader knew its actual scope, membership and purpose, however, some early incidents left no doubt about its hostile intent towards the First Order. This secret society, as the captain called it ironically, had some great pilots, technicians and military strategists. Its X-wings attacked the Order’s fighters and freighters a few times, and although the losses were not too severe, these incidents eventually forced the Order's leadership to pay closer attention to it.

“Identification is completed, sir.” Another officer reported. “An MC80 _Liberty_ -class cruiser. Old and obsolete.”

“Ha! Another junk from the rebellion times, I suppose.”

“We have the exact location, too. Kiros system, Ehosiq sector.”

“Very good. Now we can at least track them and destroy them, if necessary.”

“More data have been received, sir.” The communications officer interjected, her voice slightly nervous this time. She glanced up at her superior. “It seems that Senator Organa’s cruiser wants to contact us.”

Everyone in the room fell silent. At first the captain looked just as surprised as his subordinates, then he burst out laughing.

“All right, all right! I think I know what’s going on. I bet this must be that young girl, the Senator’s protégé — what’s her name? Korr Sella? She tried to contact us earlier, even on board the _Supremacy_ , as far as I know. What the hell does she want? She’s just a child in high politics who takes herself too seriously.”

It was true that someone from the New Republic — or perhaps from the Resistance — had attempted to reach them several times during the past few months. It was quite unusual in itself. More than one sign indicated that this person was close to Senator Organa. Probably Korr Sella, her most loyal officer. But the First Order’s communications officers never answered her calls, partly because they weren't authorized to do so, and partly because no one wanted to provoke Kylo Ren's anger. The situation was different now, however. A couple of days earlier the Supreme Leader’s infamous apprentice went on a secret mission with his private stormtrooper squad, so it seemed that the time has finally come to receive the call. To face the enemy.

The red dots were still shimmering on the console. The captain looked puzzled. He wasn’t the highest-ranking soldier on the star destroyer, but he wasn't the lowest, either. What should he do? If he answered the call, he would risk not only his rank and reputation, but his life too. Still, the temptation was great, and he was curious to know what she had to say. Perhaps it was something he could put to good use...

“Put her through.” He finally said with a sigh, hoping that he would get some all-important information. And that Kylo Ren would never know.

The next moment not only one but two figures appeared above the holoprojector: the life-sized image of a woman and a man. The transmission was perfectly clear — technology changed a lot since imperial times — so the captain could see them before the grey walls as perfectly as if they were really standing there, just a couple of steps away from him. The man was tall and confident and though well into his sixties, still handsome. The woman was slightly younger, small, with weary but delicate features. And she was definitely _not_ Korr Sella.

The captain’s heart leaped and he felt the blood drain from his face.

“Who’s the highest-ranking officer on board right now?” He shouted before his enemies could speak. “Go and fetch the lieutenant general, _now_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come!


End file.
